Fifi's Bunny crush
by Solratic
Summary: a BusterXFifi story. Fifi accidently falls for Buster and things get choatic when she starts chasing him around. Will Buster find a way to break this love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Animation done by: TMS Entertainment

Fifi's new crush

"_Dear Tiny Toons, All my life, my favorite characters have been Buster Bunny and Fifi la Fume. Buster is a lovable, funny, and cool dude and Fifi is a beautiful, kind, and very affectionate girl. Now this may sound a little weird, but why not do an episode where Fifi accidently falls in love with Buster? –Sincerely, One of your biggest fans"_

Babs: Uh-oh. I don't like where this is headed, but okay. Here comes a Buster and Fifi cartoon.

_It's another day at Acme Acres, Buster was just about to finish the book he was just reading. Then, just when he was about to get to the last page, Fifi comes walking by and starts crying._

Fifi: Le boo, le boo-hoo-hoo. (Tears come out of her eyes)

Buster: Hey, what's wrong Fifi? You didn't see that sad movie about the teenage couple that started to learn about each other while the guy was in Afghanistan serving the military, did you?

Fifi: Oh no, it's just I'm crying because nobody loves me. I find this andsome' skunk hunk, but he vanished before I could find him. Oh, le sob.

Buster: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

(She then walked away and cried even more)

Buster: Call me a softie, but I hate to see a friend cry. Hmmmm…

(Buster was thinking of an idea to get Fifi to cheer up)

Babs: Psssssssssst! Hey, Buster. (Whispering)

Buster: Babs? You're not in this scene.

Babs: I know, I know. Here, give these to her.

Buster: Colorful tulips? Isn't that being a little tacky?

Babs: Never mind that, just go.

(Before Fifi could go any farther, Buster handed a bouquet of tulips to cheer her up)

Buster: Come on, Fifi. No need to cry. I'm sure you'll find somebody in your life that would love to spend time with you. You just gotta wait for the right moment.

Fifi: (sobbing) Okay, thank you, Buster. I feel a little better now.

Buster: That's good. Well, see later.

(While Buster was walking, Fifi is thinking to herself about Buster)

Fifi (thoughts): Wow, Buster really is a good friend. Ever since he freed me and the others from Elmyra's, I've always had a feeling that we were just friends, but now, I'm having this weird feeling like I'm loving him. Maybe…

(Buster turns his back and looks at Fifi)

Buster: Hey, Fifi. Are you okay?

Fifi: Oh, yes, je suis bon.

Buster: Are you sure?

Fifi: Oui.

Buster: Okay, well, see ya.

Fifi: Oui.

Fifi (thoughts): He was worried about me? Oh my, that is very sweet of him. I don't how but…

(Her eyes turned into hearts)

Fifi: I think I'm in love with Buster.

(Night fall came and Fifi was in her Cadillac home thinking about this morning)

Fifi: Le sigh, it is true what they say, "Love is trés cool." No? I wonder if Buster thinks about me at all?

(She pulls a picture of Buster out)

Fifi: I can't to see Buster tomorrow. I wonder what he will do?

(She starts kissing and hugging the picture)

Fifi: Le sigh.

(Morning finally came and Buster is walking on the sidewalk right next to the beach we're all the other toons are.)

Babs: Hey, Buster.

Buster: Heya, Babs. So, how's your tanning coming along?

Babs: Very slow. I think it's because of the fur.

Buster: Well, we are rabbits after all. Well, I'm gonna go check into the hotel, see ya.

Plucky: Since when did you book a reservation at the famous Acme Acres hotel?

Buster: When you're one of the stars, you know stuff that others don't know about.

(As Buster is walking toward the hotel, Shirley detected a danger in her crystal ball)

Shirley: Uh-oh. Here comes Fifi.

(Fifi came walking on the sidewalk kissing a picture of Buster, not knowing that her scent was knocking the people around her unconscious.)

Fifi: Bonjour, mes amis.

(Everyone shut their nose holes so that they don't get that awful smell.)

Babs: So what's with you today? You seem happy.

Plucky: More happy than you should be.

Shirley: Hang on, I'm getting something. (Reading Fifi's thoughts) Oh my gosh!

Plucky and Babs: What?

Shirley: Like, Fifi is having a thing for you rabbit friend.

Plucky: Buster? Pfffff, no way.

Babs: There's just no way Fifi could fall for Buster like that.

Fifi: Tis strange, but true. For I have a, how you say, crush on Buster. For he is the blue bunny boy of my dreams. Do any of you know where he is?

Hamton: He just went that way to the hotel.

Babs and Plucky: Hamton!

Fifi: (Shook his hand) Merci! Merci! (She starts skipping on four legs) I am coming for you, my little mansome rabbit.

Babs: Nice going, pig.

(While they were busy talking, Buster was just entering the Acme Hotel)

Buster: Uh, I have a reserved room under the name Buster Bunny.

Hotel Manager: Hmmmm, Ah, here you are. (Hands Buster the key) Enjoy your stay at the Acme Hotel.

Buster: Thanks.

(Buster then started to take the elevator to his room)

Buster: Let's see, room 430. Hey, that's the royal suite. Fancy!

(He opens the door to his room)

Buster: Yep, I'm not gonna let summer go by like I did last time. (Remember in the movie; How I Spent My Vacation)

(There was a knock at the door)

Bell Boy: Complimentary room service!

Buster: Oh, cool.

(What they didn't know was that Fifi somehow hid in the dinner tray and started singing) (She prepared herself by fixing her hair, putting on some lipstick, and spraying on perfume)

(Buster then handed the bell boy a tip)

Buster: Here's a tip.

Bell Boy: Thank you very much.

(the bell boy then left the room)

Buster: Wonder what it is?

(He opens the tray and finds Fifi on his dish)

Buster: Skunkette a la Fifi? I'm pretty sure I had that already.

Fifi: Like, Bonjour, mon amour.

Buster: Excuse me?

Fifi: (She grabs Buster and wraps him in her tail) Hold me my totally awesome bow. Your love to me is too blue.

Buster: Hey now, wait a minute, Fifi! What's this all about?

(Fifi then kisses Buster on the lips)

Buster: Whoa, now stop that! Cut it out! People are reading this! Compose yourself! STOP!

(Buster tries to run, but Fifi's tight grip makes it impossible to escape)

Fifi: But we are just beginning my little trasmer' of love.

(Fifi then kisses Buster's leg) (Buster then slips away) (Buster then tries to unlock the door, but somehow Fifi got to the other side)

Fifi: Ello' again my lover.

Buster: Let me ask this Fifi; Why are you suddenly interested in me?

Fifi: The other day when you gave me those flowers, comferted me to stop crying, I just felt like you were the right guy to love. That is why think of you as a totally awesome boyfriend to have.

(Fifi gave Buster a hug and he couldn't breathe)

Buster: But Fifi, I'm not the same species as you.

Fifi: That dos' not mean we can't spend our life together in our arms.

Buster: Your arms, maybe.

(Buster broke free of the hug and started to run)

Fifi: Oh-ho! My little bon bon wants to play the hide and go seek. I am almost finding you, my blue bunny cakes.

(As Buster ran for his life, Fifi was skipping to catch him) (Buster then passed his friends)

Plucky: Hey, Buster! Ready for some V-ball?

Buster: Can't talk. Running for my life here!

(As Buster ran past his friends, so did Fifi, only she was skipping)

Shirley: What was that all aobut?

Fifi: Bonjour, mon amis. Le sigh.

Plucky: Whoa, she really does have a thing for Buster.

Hamton: Lucky.

(When Fifi skipped right past them, she dropped the picture of Buster she was carrying)(Hamton picked it up and found that it was covered in lipstick markings and a few heart shaped stickers)

Plucky: Think he'll survive?

Shirley: Yes he will survive! Like, no one's ever died from giving too much affection, I think.

Babs: You think?

(Buster was still trying to run away from Fifi, knowing how much she wants to have a love life.) (Buster then heads into a carnival where the crowd of people would probably make Fifi lose him)

Buster: (panting) This helps. Wonder if I lost her?

(Buster looks the other way and found Fifi right in front of him)

Buster: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He made a quick dash)

Fifi: Lettle boys are such children.

(Buster then found a Ferris wheel where he would be far away from Fifi up high) (He then gets on, but to his surprise-)

Fifi: Sorry I am late, mon petite bunny.

(She got down to the seat right next to him and tried to catch him, but he jumped out of the seat leading to a boat)

Buster: Phew, I made it safe and sound.

(Buster then looked to his left and found Fifi sitting right next to him making love eyes to him) (What Buster didn't realize was that he was on a boat in the Tunnel of Love) (Fifi then kisses him for about 10 minutes in the tunnel) (When they got out, Buster's face was covered in lipstick markings)

Fifi: Le sigh. I hope this moment never ends.

Buster: I just hope this fanfiction story ends.

(Sadly, It doesn't)

_Will Buster be able to get out of this predicament or will he end up with Fifi for the rest of his life? Will he accept this new love or run away from it more? Will Fifi give up on Buster and find another lover?_

_More coming in the next chapter._

Babs: I really wish this would end, but…

(Fifi kisses Buster some more) (Buster then runs and Fifi skips to catch him again)

Babs: Aren't they cute together, readers? AWWWWWWWWWWWW.

(_End of Chapter 1_)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Acceptance of Denial?

_(Night falls)_

_After being chased by the female skunkette all day, Buster heads home thinking about what all happened today._

(Buster opens and closes the door quickly)

Buster: Phew! I thought I'd never shake her!

(When Buster came in, he was seen with many lipstick markings on his face) (He then headed to his bathroom to wash the markings off his face)

Buster: Man, that Fifi must really want a love life. But why me all of a sudden?

(After washing his face, he went to his bed to get some sleep and forget the thing ever happened)

Buster: I just hope tomorrow that everything will go back to normal.

(Buster then went to sleep starting to dream the night away)(Morning came and Buster started to wake up realizing that he over slept again)

Buster: (yawning) Oh boy, I over slept again.

(This happens so often that Buster plans situations like this)(He gets a bunch of balloons and starts flying his way to the university)(He then gets to a good spot to land and hits and smashes into a locker)(Everyone was looking at what happened)

Buster: I really gotta set my alarm clock.

(After taking that hit, Buster then headed to class)(Hearing the lesson is just putting everyone to sleep)(Buster was just bored out of his mind, not knowing that Fifi was thinking about him in her daydreams)

Fifi (thoughts): Le sigh, I wonder what Buster is thinking about right now? Hmmm…

(A cloud formed over her head dreaming about her and Buster skipping and holding hands, getting married in Paris, France with all their friends with them, and kissing)(When they were about to kiss, Plucky took a pin needle and popped the dream cloud)

Plucky: You're blocking my view!

(Fifi stood in surprise and stuck her tongue out)

(The bell then rang and lunch period began)(Plucky then walked up to Buster to talk about yesterday)

Plucky: So how did feel being chased, huh?

Buster: I don't want to talk about it.

Plucky: C'mon, you gotta tell me something.

Buster: No, Plucky.

Plucky: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASSSE!

Buster: Big fat NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Plucky: Fine, but don't come crying to me when you start talking about it.

Buster: Relax, Plucky. That will never happen.

Hamton: Gee, Buster you're so lucky, being chased by Fifi like that. I wished it would happen to me.

Buster: You're kidding , right?

(The boys headed down to the cafeteria to eat their lunch, when-)(the whole cafeteria got turned into a dating show)(Babs grabbed Buster and sat him down in a chair right next to Fifi)(Babs then started talking in a male voice)

Babs (male voice): Helloooooooooooooo, everybody and welcome to the Acme Dating show, where we look some the couples and interview them about their dates! Today, we have with us that cool hoppin' blue bunny; Buster Bunny!

(the audience was clapping and whistling)

Babs (male voice): And sitting right next to Buster is the beautiful, radiant, and Oh so lovely; Fifi la Fume!

(Fifi was looking in a mirror checking how she looked)

(the audience clapped even more and started wooing)

Buster: WHAT?

Fifi: Ello' again, mon amour.

Buster: Now hang on just a-

(Babs covered his mouth)

Babs (male voice): Also joining me is are extinguishing panel of judges; Bugs Bunny…

Bugs: What's up doc?

Babs (male voice): Pepe le Pew…

Pepe: Ello',everybody. (Starts sending a wave of kisses to the audience)

Babs (male voice): - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Babs Bunny!

(Babs switch costumes and bowed to the audience)

Babs: Oh, thank you, thank you! You're too kind!

Buster: You've got to be kidding me.

Babs (male voice): Alrighty, people! Let the interview commence!

(The audience clapped with excitement, until-)

Buster: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP! (Panting) Just what the heck is going on here! I just came down here to have a nice lunch! Instead, I end up in this cooky place!

Babs: Don't look at me, it was their idea. (Pointing at Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, and Calamity who were snickering)

Plucky: HA! Let's see how you get of talking about it now!

Buster: (Grinding his teeth) (He then started to calm down)(exhaling) Alright, fine, I'll talk about.

(the audience clapped and whistled with joy)

Babs (male voice): Alright then! Buster Bunny, how do you feel about this whole thing?

Buster: Honestly, It could be worst, but ,eh, what are you gonna do?

(the audience clapped)

Babs (male voice): Fifi, what feelings do you have for Buster? Before and right now.

Fifi: Well, at first we were just good friends, but now, ever since he gave me zose flowers and comforted me to find ze love my life, I just had to grab him and give him my affection. You might even say that he is, how you say, ze one.

The audience: Awwwwwwwwwwwww.

Babs: Yeah, say it from the heart, sista!

Buster: BABS!

Babs (male voice): Next question. Someone audience!

(a whole bunch of people were raising their hands)

Babs (male voice): Yes, you, pig boy.

Hamton: So, how is it that got her to love you this much?

Buster: I wasn't trying to, I just didn't want to see her cry right in front of me.

The Audience: AWWWWWWWWW.

Pepe: Now that's a man! Always making sure the wemen are happy.

Hamton: You know, now that I just mentioned it, I still have your picture of Buster, Fifi.

The Audience: Oooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Babs: Why you little fox!

(Buster covered his face with his hands and ears with embarrassment)

Fifi: I was just wondering what I did with that.

Buster: Someone, shoot me.

Bugs: Take it easy kid, it's just beginning.

(Suddenly there was a ring)

Babs (male voice): Uh-oh! You know what that means. Voting Time! In this part of the show, we'll ask the members of the audience and the judges to vote to see if Buster and Fifi should go on a real date or try the old chasing scene again.

Buster: What? Forget it, this is insane! I'm outta here!

(Buster dashed and left a hole in the wall)(Buster ran for his life straight back to home)

Buster: (panting) Could things get any worse?

(Ding-dong!)

Buster: Uh-oh, I wonder who that could be?

(He peeked through the small window hole and found Fifi to be at the door)

Buster: AHHHHHHHHHHH! How did you get here so fast!

Fifi: Ze power of love, no? Lizen, Buster. I don't normally ask this kind of thing, because I just jump to point of hugging and kissing my lovers, but… Would you consider going on a dinner date with me? You and moi?

Buster: (He was thinking about this deeply) Well, I would say no after what happened the other day, but (gulped) I guess I'll make take the offer.

Fifi: Oh, thank you, Buster!

(Fifi hugged Buster so hard that he could barely breathe)

Buster: Don't- (choking) mention it!

Fifi: Meet me at the Acme Junkyard and pick me up 6:45. Bye, mon amour.

Buster: Yeah. (He then closes the door and to his surprise, Plucky and Hamton was right behnd him) Mind telling me, how long you were here?

Hamton: The whole time.

Plucky: No time for talk, you've got a hot date tonight! Let's go!

Buster: WAH!

(After 50 minutes, Plucky and Hamton were finished with Buster's clothes. They were a red suit with a white bow tie and that's pretty much it)(He doesn't wear pants)

Buster: Well, I dig the red suit, but why a white bow tie?

Hamton: Well I think it looks cool.

Plucky: Now, off you go!

Buster: Yeesh!

(Suddenly, Babs gets in the picture)

Babs: Buster,wait! Give her this!

(Babs handed Buster a white rose coded in purple)

Buster: Where'd you get that?

Babs: Not important. Have fun!

Buster: Yeah, have fun. Oh boy.

(Buster then walked through town for an hour and finally reaches Fifi's Cadillac home)(He was actually 4 minutes early)(He then knocks on the door)(Before he could see, Buster turned his and decided to talk to us, the readers)

Buster: You know, I'm still worried about this whole thing. I mean, Fifi suddenly falling in love for me is one thing, but getting to go out with her on a dinner date, I'm just not sure about this whole thing. I mean, what would happen if Fifi started to go over broad with the whole love thing again. It's just too much for me, y'know.

Fifi: Hello, Buster.

(Not knowing that Fifi was already at the door, he then turned around with a surprised look on his face)

Buster: I, uh, I, derrrr, uhhhh, eeee, oooo, aahhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhh? Fifi?

(Fifi was wearing a yellow slip dress with a tear side on the right side of her leg, she had purple eye shadow, and a white pearl braclet on her left wrist)

Buster: You, uhhhhhhhh, look aaa-a-a-a-a-a-ma-mamama-ma-. Amazing.

Fifi: (giggles) Why, thank you.

(All nervous right now, Buster handed the rose to Fifi)

Buster: I-I-I brought you a pretty white rose coded in purple.

Fifi: Oh, how sweet of vous to do zat.

(Fifi took the rose and sniffed it)(She found it amazing)

Fifi: Well then, shall we be off?

Buster: Duhhhhh, ummm, huma-humana-humana-humana-

Fifi: I'll take zat as a yes.

(Fifi grabs Buster's bow tie and they take off to have their dinner date)

_Will Buster's date with Fifi be a wonderful thing or a nightmarish disaster? Will Fifi's charm be able to change Buster's mind? Will Calamity get a bigger part next time? Will I ever stop saying this fanfiction in this weird narrating voice?_

_More coming in the next chapter!_

Calamity: Holds up a sign saying: Can I please get a bigger part in this thing?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Date with Heaven or Disaster?

_It's 6:50 at night, Buster was out in the town with Fifi, not knowing that certain toons were watching their every move._

(There was a van right behind the corner of a building)(It turns out to be Calamity manning a number of screens watching Buster and Fifi)

Babs (headset mic): Hey, Calamity, you've got the cameras all set?

Calamity: Holds up a sign saying: Roger.

Babs (headset mic): Good. Then we should be able to see whatever is going on with Buster's date.

(Babs was hiding behind a poll, watching Buster and Fifi as they walk)(Babs is seen holding a walkie-talkie)

Babs: Pink bunny to bacon strip, do you read me?

Hamton: I read you loud and clear.

(To their surprise, they were actually right next to each other)

Babs: Pink bunny to psychic loon, do you read me?

Shirley: Um, like, I'm standing right behind you.

(Babs was surprised to see that Shirley was right behind her)

Babs: We really got to work on our spy skills.

Calamity: Holds up a sign saying: You think!

Babs: Okay, team. Our mission is for this date to be successful. Orders were carried out by this writer who just wrote us in this story. Okay, Shirley, you read their minds and see what their thinking about this date and each other. Hamton, you stay with Plucky and… Wait, where's Plucky?

(Not noticing that Plucky wasn't there, Buster and Fifi were busy talking with each other about their plans)

Buster (thoughts): Relax, Buster. Just play it cool. Maybe this won't be so bad, then again this is Fifi we're talking about.

Fifi: So, where are we going, mon amour.

Buster: Well, I was thinking of eating at that new French restaurant that just opened up by the dance club. I got early reservations.

Fifi: How did you do that?

Buster: I'm one of the stars of the show. I've got connections to everything, except Disney and 4kids Entertainment.

(Fifi gave Buster a big hug)

Fifi: Oh, thank you, my sweet lettle blue bunny. Oh, you are the ze best.

Buster: (Trouble breathing) Don't mention it.

(Fifi let's go of Buster)

Buster: (panting) Well then, shall we go?

Fifi: Oh, yes, we must, no?

(Fifi grabs Buster and starts dashing)

Buster: This is going to be one heck of a night.

(Buster and Fifi then arrived at the famous Bistro Aix restaurant)(Note: This is a real restaurant)

Fifi: O-la-la! This is the fanziest restaurant I've ever zeen!

Buster: So, shall we go in?

(Buster opens the door for Fifi)

Fifi: Oh, why thank you.

(They then enter the restaurant and ask for the reservations)

Buster: Hello, I have a reservation for two under the name Bunny. Buster Bunny.

Male waiter: Hmmmmmmmm… But of course. Right this way.

(The waiter then walked them to their table and they sat down)

Male waiter: Your waiter will be with you momentarily.

(The waiter then left, and Buster then was just thinking to himself while looking around)

Buster (thoughts): C'mon, Buster. You've got to say something.

(He started to look at Fifi and found that she was looking at him with a smile)

Buster (thoughts): Maybe some conversation will help.

Buster: It's a nice restaurant, huh?

Fifi: Oh yes, it's tre beautifiel.

Buster: So, do you come to French restaurants often?

Fifi: Actually, I work in one.

Buster: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

(Remember in Buttering up the Buttfields)

Buster: You know, I thought this would be crazy at first, but this date is actually not that bad.

Fifi: (giggles)

Buster (thoughts): Okay, why did I just say that?

Buster: You know, you look very…

Fifi: Very, what?

Buster: Hang on, just give me a minute. It's hard to come with a word better than beautiful.

Fifi: Oh, (giggles) you don't have to try so hard, my lover.

Buster: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's just slow down a minute there.

Buster (thought): Why did I say that! Oh man, I'm falling for her! Relax, Buster. It's just a date. Just relax and it will be all over soon.

(Just then, somehow, Pluckey was walking down finding the table he was about to serve. It turns out he started working in this restaurant when it opened a week ago and he was a waiter)

Pluckey: Oh man, I gotta find the table I'm suppose to serve. I don't wanna get behind. Oh, there it is!

(Pluckey started to walk to the table where Buster and Fifi were)

Pluckey: Good Evening, I'm Plucky Duck and I'll be your waiter tonight.

Buster: Plucky?

Pluckey: Huh? Buster? Fifi? What a surprise bumping into the happy couple here!

Buster: And just when I thought I was finally away from you, you had to be the waiter.

Pluckey: That's right. So, um, may I assume what you will have for liquid refreshments?

Buster: I'll just have some carrot juice.

Pluckey: Okay, and you Miss Fifi?

Fifi: I'll just have some of your finest grape juice.

Pluckey: Okay, I'll be right back to take your order. Now you two be nice. And let me know how the date goes.

(Pluckey then dashed and Buster then start to groan)

Buster: Great, what's next, my friends spying of my date?

(Just then, they we're being watched by Babs, Hamton, Shirley, and Calamity who were all in their places)(Babs was hiding behind a corner in the restaurant)

Babs: Oh, he doesn't know the half of it. You getting everything, Calamity?

Calamity: He raised a sign that says: Getting the whole thing.

Babs: Good.

Shirley: Like, this is the best idea ever to spy and get footage of this date. Fifi looks like she is having the time of her life.

Babs: Yeah, but not Buster. He looks like he's miserable.

Shirley: Well actually, he was finding okay until Pluckey came along.

(Pluckey then came and brought them their drinks)(He handed the drinks to them)

Buster: Thanks.

Fifi: Merci, Pluckey.

Pluckey: Now, uh, are we ready to order?

Buster: I'll have your Three Cheese with Hobb's pepperoni.

Pluckey: You're saying you want our pizza? That's a little strange to order pizza on a date. Well, alright. And you, Madame?

Fifi: I'll have your Scampi pizza, monsieur.

(Pluckey stood with an akward face on)

Pluckey: Hm. A little weird for a couple like this to be ordering food like that in a restaurant.

Shirley: Why pizza? Shouldn't it be more of a romantic dish?

Babs: There's definitely something wrong with the menu.

Calamity: Holds up a sign that says: Actually, the Bistro Aix is famous for its choices of pizza.

Babs: Oh really? Hmmm…

(Babs and Shirley turned around to see that Hamton was eating the food that he ordered and froze)

Hamton: What? I'm just having a little snack.

Babs: Hamton, you're eating everything from the menu.

Hamton: I'm hungry.

Babs: Then good luck paying the bill.

Hamton: Wait, wha-?

Shirley: Hang on, Buster's getting up

(Back at the table)

Buster: Excuse me. I have to use the mens room.

Fifi: Okay.

(Buster then walked to the mens restroom and started talking to himself in the mirror)

Buster: C'mon, Buster. You have to end this. I don't care if she cries, I don't care if this is a nice restaurant, I don't care if the writer wants this story to be successful, she's love sick, and this ends now.

(While in the restroom, Buster finds Pepe le Pew)

Pepe: Oh, Bonjour, Buster.

Buster: Pepe? You work here?

Pepe: But of course. I'm so surprised to see you here.

Buster: Yeah, well, I'm out on a date with your pupil.

Pepe: What? You're on a date with my lettle pupel and you didn't tell me about this?

Buster: Shhhhhhhh. Not so loud, I don't to end up on the front page of the paper now. So, how long have you worked here?

Pepe: All my life. I've got to do something to meet the misses. So how is your date?

Buster: A nightmare. I mean it's bad enough I have to pay for the food, seeing Pluckey work here, could things get any worst!

Pepe: Actually, they did. You may not know this, but Babs and the others I think were spying on your date.

Buster: (stood in shock) I just had to say it.

(Back in the restaurant)

Hamton: Gee, Buster's been gone a long time.

(Pluckey then spotted Hamton)

Pluckey: Hamton?

Hamton: Pluckey!

Babs: Hamton!

Hamton: Babs!

Babs: Pluckey?

Pluckey: Babs? Shirley?

Shirley: Pluckey?

Buster: Babs!

Babs: Buster!

Hamton: Buster!

Buster: Hamton?

Pluckey: Buster!

Buster: Pluckey.

Spongebob: Spongebob!

Buster: OHHHHHHHHHHHH, no you don't!

(Buster grabbed Spongebob and tossed him out of the story)

Buster: You're in the wrong cartoon pal!

(Buster went back inside all mad)

Buster: Are you guys trying to spy on us?

Hamton: It's for the school newspaper and for the date show.

Babs and Shirley: HAMTON!

Hamton: Too much, too soon.

Buster: Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrddss!

(Suddenly, two guards came to where Buster was)

Buster: We have intruders.

Guard: All right, you sneakers, out you go!

(the guard then kicked Babs, Hamton, and Shirley out of the restaurant)

Babs: Wow, he literally kicked us out.

Calamity: Holds up a sign that says: But at least we got some footage.

Babs: We sure did!

(Buster then gets a headache and asks Pluckey for a to-go box)

Buster: (rubbing between his eyes) Pluckey, can we please get those orders to go instead.

Pluckey: Uhhh, sure.

(Buster walks over to Fifi)

Fifi: You ready, Buster?

Buster: I guess.

(After that long night in the restaurant, Buster then walks Fifi back to her home and sulks)

Buster: Sorry about what happened. I'm just not feeling very well.

Fifi: Oh, It's tre bien. I had wonderful time with you, Buster.

Buster: Really?

Fifi: Oui, I did.

(Fifi grabs Buster and plants a kiss on his lips)(Buster was shocked and tried to get out, but she had a firm grip)(After 15 seconds, Fifi finally lets go)

Fifi: Love you, mon amour. Thank you for ze date. I'll zee you tomorrow.

(Fifi entered her home and closed the door)(Buster then starts walking home)

Buster: That was the worst date I have ever had.

(As walks into the night, Fifi was in her home thinking about tonight)

Fifi: Le sigh. That was ze best date of my entire life. I wonder if he truly loves me? Le swoon.

(She then sat down and looked at the flower that Buster gave her and the picture she had of him)(She put her left hand to hold her head and her right hand to rub on the picture)

_Morning then came and Buster was just walking down to the Warner Bros. Production Studio to talk about his episode._

(Buster is seen walking on the sidewalk)

Buster: I've got a good mind to tell the Warners for making this episode.

(He then was walking to the elevator and found Wakko and Dr. Scratchnsniff their)

Wakko: Candy, candy! Candy, candy, candy!

Buster: Hey, Wakko and Dr. Scratchy.

Dr. SNS: Oh, hello there, Buster.

(The elevator door then opened)

Buster: So what are you here for?

Dr. SNS: Wakko ate Speilberg's desk.

Wakko: I was hungry.

(the elevator stopped and Buster was surprised to find Fifi up at 6th Floor)

Fifi: Ello!

Buster: Ahhh! Fifi? What are you doing here?

Fifi: I came to ask Monsieur Speilberg for another episode about us.

Buster: AHHHHHHHHH!

(Buster ran so fast and jumped through a window and landed safely on both feet for some apparent reason)(Fifi then commenced the chasing by skipping on both pairs of feet)

Fifi: Thank heaven for little boys, no? (Winks)

(Wakko and Dr. Scratchnsniff were still in the building watching the chase from up high)

Wakko: Gee, they're a cute couple, aren't they?

Dr. SNS: Oh boy.

_And here we go again with the chasing scene. Will Buster continue his life like this or will he have to accept the fact that he has a new admirer? What will become of Buster as Fifi continues to chase him? Will there be more cameos? Is this a good story so far?_

_Plenty more in the next chapter._

Chaser23: Well, that takes care of that chapter.

(Buster then comes in the room)

Buster: So, you're the one who's writing the story, huh. Well cut it out! I'm getting sick and tired of Fifi always chasing me.

Chaser23: Okay, let's see what the readers think. So, everyone, should I stop this story, because Buster says so or should I just get to making more chapters?

Buster: Bet'cha they'll say no.

Chaser23: That's not what these reviews say.

_See you next time._

Buster: Nuh-uhhhhh.

Chaser23: Yeah-huuuhhhhhhh. Don't make me get Fifi in here.

Buster: Alright, alright.

_See you next time. This time we mean it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Never ending hot pursuit

_Buster was chilling in his rabbit hole trying to forget about the date. Fifi was walking in the forest kissing her picture of Buster._

Fifi: Le sigh, Buster is just cutest bunny rabbit I've ever had a chance to meet. I can't wait to see him again. Le sigh.

(Out of nowhere, she found rabbit foot prints on the ground)

Fifi: Oooo, mon cherie has left his foot prints for me to follow. I am almost finding you.

(The person leaving behind the foot prints was actually Plucky Duck who had rabbit feet on)

Plucky: Oh, Buster, old pal! I've got a surprise for ya!

(Plucky tip-toed over to a giant boulder and hid behind it)

Plucky: This should be fun to watch.

(Buster then came out of his hole to look at his surprise)

Buster: A surprise? What is it?

(Fifi then stood behind Buster)

Fifi: Ello', my little funny bunny.

Buster: WWAAAAAAAAAAAHhhh!

(Buster then made a quick bolt to run away)(Suddenly he stopped)

Buster: When this is over, I'm so gonna get you for this, Plucky.

(Plucky started to laugh as Buster started running again for his life)

(The two then took the action downtown)

(Buster suddenly stopped again, for something was crossing his path) (That something was the Animaniacs being chased by Ralph)(Buster then looked back and continued to run)

Buster: Man, I haven't did this much running since the Acme Looniversity Track Race.

Fifi: I am almost catching you, my lettle lover.

Buster: You know, you guys might as well check on what Babs and the rest of the toons are doing.

(The scene is then switched over to Babs and the Tiny Toon gang)

Babs: I'm really starting to hate this whole Fifi loves Buster thing.

Hamton: Relax, Babs. I'm sure it's just a phase.

Shirley: Yeah, Like, I'm sure that Fifi is now all over Buster after that date.

Steve Urkel: I wouldn't bet on that.

Shirley: Like, why not.

(Urkel pointed to the hill where Buster was still being chased by Fifi)

Plucky: Ooo, It's getting serious now.

Steve Urkel: Well, my work here is a done. Urkman, out!

(He then walked towards the right side of the picture)

Plucky: Was it necessary to bring him in?

Chaser23: Hey, I said there would be more cameos.

Babs: Hold on, if these cameo characters get paid individually, then that will really blow our animation budget.

Chaser23: So.

Hamton: Uhh, while they settle out the outcome of the story, let's-

Plucky: Hamton, please. No one wants to hear from a nobody.

(the scene then switched to Buster and Fifi)

Buster: Welcome back!

(Buster then ran in the back side of a theater, looking for someplace to hide)

Buster: (panting) Which way will I go? Which way will I go?

(Buster ran in the back door to hide)

Fifi: Where are you, my lettle mansome man?

(Buster was now behind the set of a stage where a show is about to begin)(Buster then spotted a couple of seats that were empty)(He then sat down in one seat and the Warner brothers and sister sat in the others)

Yakko: We'll hide in here till the coast is clear.

Buster: Oh, hey, Warners.

Warners: Hi, Buster.

(The curtains then opened for the show to begin)(The show started with a man in a magicians outfit on about to give his introduction)

Wakko: Oooo, a magic show. This otta be fun.

(The magician then silenced the audience, for he was about to begin)

Magician: Hello, everyone, and thank you all for being here. For the next hour and half, I will boggle your minds with my amazing other worldly powers.

Buster: So what are you guys running from?

Dot: Some people who are trying to catch us. You?

Buster: Some crazy frech skunk you has a crush on me.

Yakko: You mean her?

(Buster looked beside him and it was Fifi who suddenly was sitting right next to Buster)(Fifi looked with lust while Buster looked in horror and took off running towards the back stage)

Buster: (panting)

(Buster opened the door only find that Fifi was in way, but she was wearing a magicians outfit)(Kind of a resemblance to Zentanna)(She had a cap on, a suit with a top, some gray eye shadow, and-)

Buster: Okay, I get it!

(Buster looked with horror again)(Yakko then stepped in and said…)

Yakko: Goodbyyyyyyyee, cute French skunk!

(Yakko then slammed the door and showed Buster another back way out)

Buster: Thanks, guys.

(Buster then took off running, but was stopped by the sight of his mentor and his roommate, Bugs and Daffy)

Buster: Those two are roommates? I had no idea.

Bugs: It's a long story, which no one at Warner Brothers told us about.

Buster: Well, nice to see you guys.

(Buster then took off)

Daffy: What's that kid's hurry?

Bugs: Eh, Kids these days.

(Buster ran and hid in his rabbit where he'd hopefully lost track of Fifi)

Buster: (panting) I lost her. Good. I can catch a breather.

(Buster then sat on his couch to relax for a minute)

Buster: Man, I don't know how I'm going get out of this relationship. Did I just say it was a relationship? Why would I think that? Snap out of it, Buster!

(Buster then slapped his face three times and then turned on the tv)

Buster: Maybe a little tv will help forget about this mess.

(The channel he turned on was a news channel taking place at Acme Looniversity)(A news reporter, who was actually Babs Bunny in costume, interviewed Fifi about Buster)

Babs (reporter): So tell me, how does it feel falling head over heels for the one and only Buster Bunny?

Fifi: It's like sitting on a cloud in heaven. When I look at him, it's like someone has sent a lovely prezent to me. I dream that one day, ze two of us will be married and have a romatic and wonderful life together. Le sigh.

(Buster looked worried and his mouth was open)

Babs (reporter): What a story, people! This girl might be luckiest girl I've ever had the chance to meet. And for you to be luckier, we have a genuine Buster Bunny doll for you to have, for keeps.

Fifi: Ohhh, now it like you will always be in my arms, lover.

Buster: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Buster then turned off the tv as quickly as he could and then tried to get hold of himself until-)

Buster's computer: You've got email!

(Buster then opened his computer and found that 64 letters we're from students from the Looniversity who told Buster was a lucky person)(He then closed the computer and made a worried look)(He desperately needed help)

Buster: Someone shoot me.

_And that's the end of this chapter. Will Buster despair in this love or have to accept it? Has Fifi gone crazy with love or is she in heaven? Was that enough cameos for you all? Do I hear wedding bells? Don't you think Warner Bothers make the best cartoons? Will the Animaniacs help Buster out of this more? Will there be more cute costumes for the characters? Wow, I ask a lot of questions! Stay tuned for more of this story comin' up. Phew!_

Chaser23: Hey thanks for helping Buster out, guys.

Yakko: No problem! Anytime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lunch moments

Chaser23: Hello there, I thought that before the chapter, we might take a little parody moment here. Gyparody I mean! So without further ado, here's you're fabulous host, Blink Winkle Bunny!

Buster: (laughs) Hi, fun lovers. Let's meet today's contestants.

(Walks down to the buzzers to introduce the contestants)

Buster: First, from Acme Looniversity, star actress, Babs Bunny!

Babs (Fran Sheska): Oh, Hi there, everybody!

Buster: Next, here's Hamton J. Pig!

Hamton: Uh, when's lunch?

Buster: Let me finish. And last but not least, that fan favorite skunkette, Fifi la Fume!

Fifi: Bonjour, everyone! Especially you, my love.

(Buster looks at the camera with irritation and walks up to the wall with many screens)

Buster: Remember, You're answer must be spoken in the form of a question. Ready?

(Everyone shook their heads yes as they we're about to play)

Buster: U.S. States for 50. This is the first state to be colonized.

(Hamton pushed the buzzer to say the answer)

Buster: Hamton?

Hamton: What is Virginia?

Buster: That is correct. 50$ for Hamton. Now you pick the next category.

Hamton: Uhhh, how about TV Trivia for 200.

Buster: Alright! This is the famous cartoon couple in cartoon history.

(Babs rings the buzzer)

Buster: Babs?

Babs: Who is Buster Bunny and Fifi la Fume?

Buster: No, I'm so sorr-

(Buster was then shocked to see that it was the correct answer)

Buster: Oh, what do you know? It's the right answer.

(The crowd was in applaud)

Buster: Moving on to our next category.

(For some strange reason, Plucky rings the buzzer)

Plucky: Buster and Fifi?

Buster: I didn't give the category yet!

(Now Hamton rings the buzzer)

Hamton: BusterXFifi?

Buster: Will all of you cut it out!

(Now Gogo Dodo rings the buzzer)

Gogo: Who is the bunny and skunk?

Buster: STOOOOOOOOOP! Ahem, how about amusement parks for 300.

(Before Buster could say the question, he turned his attention to the contestants)

Buster: Do you all want to say something?

Babs: No.

Hamton: No.

Plucky: Nope.

Gogo: Nada.

Fifi: No.

Buster: Good. This is the-

(Buster was interrupted by Wakko who rung the buzzer)

Buster: What?

Wakko: Who is Buster and Fifi?

Buster: No, no, no, it is not me and Fifi! Are those the only words you people can say!

Babs, Fifi, Hamton, Plucky, Gogo, Wakko: Nnnnooooooooooo.

(Buster then shook head to calm himself down)

Buster: Rituals for 100. These are the two words that are used for an agreement in a wedding for both the bride and groom.

(Everyone stood in silence)

Buster: Excuse me, doesn't anyone have an answer!

(Hamton scratched his head)(Wakko was rubbing his chin)(Babs and Fifi laid their heads on their hands)(Plucky poked his cheeks)(Gogo taped his fingers on the table)

Buster: It's "I do"! What is "I DO"!

Yakko: Congratulations, I now pronounce you bunny and skunkette! You may kiss the groom all over his face.

(Fifi leaped into Buster's arms)

Fifi: Oh, I thought this day would never come, my love.

(Fifi kissed him on the lips)(Buster stood in shock and started to scream)

Buster: !

(Buster woke up from his dream)

Buster: Oh, It was just a dream.

(Buster got out of bed)

Chaser23: Hope you liked that little skit. Now back to our story.

_It's a beautiful morning, a beautiful morning for court. Everyone was headed down to the court house for a very important case._

Plucky: Ahhh, nothing like a good trial to break up the summer dull drums. We got great seats.

Shirley: Yeah, like, I wonder who's on trial this time.

Hamton: Buster.

Shirley and Plucky: Buster! What?

(The judge is now bringing silence to the court as Buster was nervously clamping his hands)

Babs (judge): Court is now in session! Order! Order! Buster Bunny! You stand in this court room on a great matter brought forth by Fifi la Fume. She claims you cause her great distress, by always avoiding her!

(The people we're in gasp)(Fifi was crying)

Fifi: Hi, mon amour!

(She continued crying)

Buster: What! This is ridiculous! It's insane! Hudson.

(Buster then introduced Hudson from Viva Piñata)

Hudson: Your honor, this trial is a mockery of a sham! She's banana's!

Babs (judge): Oh really? Fifi?

Fifi: Oh zure I'm banana's alright. I am, how you say, banana's for Buster. I have always been zhere for him; In his classrooms, at lunch time, out on the streets, lying in wait, but he's never there moi.

(Fifi cries)

Bab (judge): Well, I can't see why. It's not like you're a love freak or anything.

Buster: Actually-

Buster and Hudson: AHHHH!

(Fifi came to the table out of nowhere)

Fifi: You have tre cute eyes when you're animated by ze TMS Entertainment.

Buster: Eek!

(Buster dashes behind the stand)

Fifi: See, judge, I shower him with emotion and he just runs away from moi.

Babs (judge): Well, this is serious. Very well, I hereby grant Fifi an attaining order.

Buster: An attaining order? What the heck is that?

Babs: Like a restraining order, only backwards.

Babs (judge): You now have to stay within 5 feet of Fifi at all times.

(Babs puts an ankle collar on Buster)(The people in court we're in gasp)(Fifi gives Buster a hug)

Fifi: Oh, thank you!

Buster: What!

Babs (judge): Justice is served.

(Everyone was overjoyed as they ran outside)

Fifi: Hurry up, mon petite rabbit. Let uz fill ze day with romance so beautiful that we will never forget it.

(Fifi started to drag Buster as he was resisting to walk)

Buster: Oh, yippee.

(Fifi and Buster started walking together)

Buster: I can't believe I'm stuck like this. Being cuffed with a- (He felt a grip on his hand) Wait! Why are you holding my hand!

Fifi: If we are going tu be together, we mus show that we mean buzinezz. Why don't we get some ice cream together?

Buster: As long as it's not a milkshake with two straws.

(They head over to the ice cream shop)

Fifi: Let'z see, I like mint, cherrie, and French vanilla.

(Obviously)

Milanord: Coming right up.

(He then put all the ice cream flavors in a cup)(Buster gave him 10 bucks)

Buster: Keep the change.

Milanord: Thank you. Hey, you're Buster and Fifi, right?

Buster: Is this a Tiny Toon fanfic?

Milanord: You know, you two make a very cute couple.

Buster: We are not a couple.

(Fifi hugs Buster)

Fifi: That's not wat ze nice man says.

Wakko: After all, he is one of your favored fans.

Buster: That's it, I'm out of here!

(Before Buster could run any further, his collar went off)

Babs (cop): Hey Buddy! The attaining order repeatedly says that you stay within 5 feet of the girl at all times.

(Gogo, Dizzy, and Calamity surround Buster with sticks and whack him with many hits)

Babs (cop): And you're not within 5 feet. Don't try violating the attaining order, cause I'll know when you do.

(The cops left Buster alone)(Buster laid on the floor in pain)

Buster: Alright, Fifi, you got me. Where do wanna go next?

Fifi: Well…

(She led him to the park where no one was there)

Buster: Please, God, send someone to help me in my few words of need.

Fifi: Here ez a good spot for a, how you say, romantic picnic.

Buster: Wait, a wha-?

Fifi: So what do vous want to do first, my lettle lover?

(Suddenly a box fell out of the sky and out came popping certain people)

Yakko: Hello~~~~~~!

Dot: Buster~~~~~~!

Wakko: Bunny~~~~~~!

(Then, Buster face just smiled, for he was cooking up a plan)

Buster: Hey, why don't we play with the children?

Fifi: Children?

Dot: Oh boy!

Wakko: Mommy and Daddy want to play!

Yakko: Oh, how about pin the tail on the skunkette?

Fifi: Le what?

(They put a target on Fifi's rear and spun her around)(Yakko went first and pinned her)

Fifi: LE YIPE!

(She skyrocketed in the air and then came back down)

Dot: Come on, mommy!

Wakko: Let's go see the Paris, France!

Yakko: And make fun of the way French people dress!

Dot: And see the Eiffel Tower!

Yakko: And watch it fall apart!

Buster: Who wants ice cream!

Wakko: Ice cream! Ice cream! I want some ice cream!

Yakko: Come on, mommy! Let's get some ice cream.

(Yakko spun her in his hand and threw her to the ice cream stand)

Buster: Guys, I have the ice cream right here.

The Warner Trio: Ohhhhhhhhhh.

Dot: What are you doing in the ice cream mommy? You'll catch a cold.

(Dot pulls Fifi out)

Yakko: Let's play musical chairs next!

(They then walked around the one chair and started singing)

The Warner Trio and Buster: _You never know when we're gonna stop, we might go on forever. You could sick waiting for us, so we could stop-_ (Pause)

(They all got in the chair at the same time)

Wakko: Darn, a tie.

Dot: What shall we do next?

Skippy Squirrel: I know!

(He pulls a rope that releases a giant anvil on Fifi)

Yakko: Gotta love those anvils.

(Fifi crawls on her fingers and pops back)

Buster: So Feef, about breaking the attaining order…

Fifi: Et ez not ovar til ze fat lady sings!

Rosanne Barr: (singing) _O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave!_

(Buster and the Warners point up)

(She falls down from a roof and squishes Fifi)

Buster: Gotta love celebrity justice!

(Fifi gets up all dizzy and starts to come to sense)

Fifi: On second thought, maybe et ez best.

Buster: YAHOO!

(So Buster and the others went down to the court house and got the attaining order broke)(Course, that doesn't stop Fifi's love for Buster)

Yakko: Well that wraps the story up nicely.

Chaser23: Actually, no it doesn't.

Buster: Wait, you mean there's MORE!

Chaser23: Yep!

_Things are now going Buster's way! What happens next, will Buster come closer to figuring out of this mess? Will Fifi lose interest in Buster? Stay tuned!_

Yakko: Well that was short.

Dot: Not very much of an ending.

Wakko: Hey, the next script says that we're going to Paris for a class trip.

Dot: Shhhhhh! Don't give away spoilers!

Yakko: Actually, it's more foreshadowing than spoiling.

Milanord: Really?

(The gang then read the script for the next chapter)(Buster stood in shock, but Fifi stood in happiness)

Buster: Oh no.

Fifi: (jumps up and says) Vive Lamoure!

Buster: I'm doomed.

_The End_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trip to the City of Love (Prolouge)

_It was another day at the Looniversity in Bug's class. Everyone was focusing on their work before the next bell. Buster was waiting for the clock to strike while Fifi sat and watched him. He looked back and freaked out of the sight of her staring at him._

Bugs (thoughts): Hmmm, Buster looks like he's having trouble with Fifi. I think I should give him some pointers after class. I gotta break the ice somehow.

(Gogo came out of the clock)

Gogo: School's done for this week! Better get out of here if you know what's good for you! Cukoo! Cukoo!

(Everyone was getting out of their seats) (Buster was running for the door until…)

Bugs: Uh, hang on a minute, Buster! I need to talk to you. Don't worry; you're not in trouble or anything.

(Bugs waited till everyone left)(Fifi came back and greeted Buster)

Fifi: I will see you outside, my lettle luv bunny.

(Fifi left)

Bugs: I, uh, understand that you're having a love problem on your hands.

Buster: It just happened. I try to cheer her up and for some reason, she starts chasing me and calls me names. She has an unrequited crush on me.

Bugs: Well, she is Pepe le Pews pupil. Now listen, Buster. You gotta get her to realize that you don't want a relationship with her. So I think that you should-

(Bugs whispers in Buster's ear)(Buster puts on a happy face)

Buster: Heeey, Thanks, Bugs!

(Buster took off fast as lighting)

Bugs: No problem, kid.

(School had ended and the toons were outside)

Babs: Hey, where's Buster?

Hamton: I saw him with Bugs when I left. He said that he needed to talk to him.

Plucky: About what?

Hamton: I don't know.

Shirley: Like, here come's Fifi.

(Fifi had her lunchbox with a picture of Buster on it and kissed it)

Plucky: For some reason, I fill badly for joking with the Buster the last couple of chapters.

Yakko: Fore!

(A golf ball hit Plucky in the head)(It was the Warners who were playing golf)

Plucky: Ow! Watch where you swing that!

(Buster then came out of the school and rushed to the Warners)

Buster: Oh good, you guys are still here.

Wakko: So what's up?

(Wakko swings)

Wakko: Fore!

(The ball then hits Silver from "Sonic the Hedgehog '06")

Silver: Ow!

(For some reason, Woody Woodpecker, Felix the Cat (Twisted Tales Version), and Shoeshine Boy (Also known as Underdog) were playing golf with the Warners)

Felix: Man, you really gotta work on your aim.

Woody: I'll say. That one was a birdie.

(Wakko plays the drums)

Buster: I need all of your help with a little project.

Dot: And what kind of project?

Buster: It's a 'Get somebody to just like me, instead of like, like me' project.

Wakko: And who is this person?

(Buster points behind him)

Fifi: Olala! Mon petite bunny hunk.

The Warners, Woody, Felix, and Shoeshine: HER?

Buster: Yep!

(She runs up to Buster)

Fifi: Hold me!

Buster: Okay, here's the plan.

(Buster whispers the plan as quickly as possibly)

Buster: Got it? Good. Then let's roll!

(They all split up, except for Buster)

Buster: Oh, heya Fif-

(Fifi grabbed on to Buster)

Fifi: Oh at last, you have returned to me, my reason for puberty.

(She starts kissing Buster all over his face)(Babs was not looking happy)(Fifi kisses him more, until Buster puts her down)

Buster: Why don't we take a walk downtown for a while?

Fifi: Oh, I would love that.

(Babs start freaking out)(They walk towards town)

Babs: Alright, what is that rabbit doing?

Shirley: Knowing Buster, like, I say he's got a plan.

(Freakazoid comes in the picture)

Freakazoid: Uh, excuse me. Am I on the right set?

Babs: And you are?

Freakazoid: Freakazoid.

Babs: Oh, no. This is the Tiny Toon Adventures fanfiction. You want the Freakazoid fanfiction.

Freakazoid: Thanks.

(Freakazoid left)

(Buster and Fifi are seen walking towards downtown)

Buster: Hope you don't mind, but I thought of bringing some friends.

Fifi: Who?

(Buster pointed to the Warners)

The Warners: _The candy man's swell, one look at you can tell that this nice man wears a toupe._

Wakko: _Please don't mind what I will now say, I think that you should wear a burette._

_HEY!_

Yakko and Wakko: We're the Warner Brothers!

Dot: And the Warner Sister.

(Fifi then looked at Buster and she was growing suspicious)

Fifi: Are vous up tu somezing that I don't know ofs?

Buster: No.

Fifi: I know what vous are doing.

Buster: No you don't. (Sweating)

Yakko: He wants to ask you to be his girlfriend!

Buster: What! No I don't!

Wakko: Come on, admit it.

Dot: You like her.

Buster: Only as a friend!

Yakko: Sure you do, but more than a friend.

Buster: N-O, NO!

Yakko: How could you not like her? I mean look at her.

(Buster looks at Fifi who was looking in a mirror checking her face and hair)(She then puts lipstick on)(Yakko pulls out a chart)

Yakko: She is loved and adored by thousands, no, millions of people who've seen her.

Wakko: All the boys in Acme Acres are jealous that you have her for a girlfriend.

Buster: I thought you guys were on my side.

Dot: We are on your side.

Yakko: We think that it's cute for you to date Fifi la Fume.

Milanord: I can dig that.

Buster: But, but, but, but, but-

Chaser23: Cut, cut, cut!

(I walk on the set)

Chaser23: You guys, that was alright, but, eeeehhhhhhh, I want to try a different approach.

Yakko: Like what? Go out to the left instead of the right?

Wakko: Come out from the back instead of the front?

(Yakko blows a kiss)

Yakko: Goodnight everybody!

Chaser23: No, I mean have a plot change. Here, let's restart that from the very beginning.

(I pull the beginning scene down)

_It was another day at the Looniversity in Bug's class. Everyone was focusing on their work before the next bell. Buster was waiting for the clock to strike while Fifi sat and watched him. He looked back and freaked out of the sight of her staring at him. Again._

Bugs: I alright now, class. I have an announcement. Tomorrow, we will be taking a field trip down to Paris, France. So make sure you pack up tonight.

(Everyone cheered except for Buster and Plucky)

Buster: Oh-no. Can call in sick tomorrow?

The Warner Siblings: No. (In sync)

Plucky: What, you get sick or something?

Buster: (gulp) Yes.

Yakko: Relax, Buster. There's nothing to be afraid of planes, other than the fact you're a thousand feet in the air where it's much more denser, the service in coach stinks, you can't open the peanut bags, and then there's the-

Buster: Okay, I get it!

(The bell rings)(Everyone ran outside)(Buster then ran to his house to get prepared)

Buster: Well, flying or not, this is still gonna be an awesome field trip!

(When he finished, he then went to sleep and up came morning so fast)

Buster: *yawn* Man, I gotta stop eating carrot cake before bed.

(Buster then ran out the door with his suitcase and found the charter bus heading for the airport)

Bugs: ALLLLLLLL ABROOOOOOOOOAD! The bus for the airport which will take to a trip to beautiful Paris, France! ALL ABROAD!

Mr. Director: OY, too loud! Make with a whisper; don't with the loud maker talk.

(Buster gets on the bus and finds that a lot of the seats we're full)(The only spot open was next to Plucky)

Plucky: So you decided to show up, huh?

Buster: Yeah, it stinks that we have to fly, but it'll be worth it.

(Behind there seat was Fifi and Shirley)

Fifi: Le sigh, Pari, moi home land. I am coming to ze vu again.

Shirley: Like, yeah. We're finally going someplace that's not very, very boring.

(Right next to them was the Warner siblings who were making airplane noises)

Dot: I can't believe it! We're going to Paris, France! (Screams so loud, I don't know how to put it)

(For some of your sakes, I decided to skip to the plane scene)

(Buster is seen feeling very ill and gets out his barf bag)

Yakko: Relax, buddy. We're only an hour away till our destination.

Dot: These scenes are really going by fast.

Wakko: I can hardly keep up with the timing.

(The scene then went to the airport)

Babs: Feeling better, Buster?

Buster: Been better.

(He holds his mouth and tries to stay relaxed)

Dot: That was a really short trip.

Yakko: Hey, it could be worse.

Yakko: You could be them.

(Bugs then got everyone's attention)

Bugs: Alright, class, now before we head to the hotel, I'll need call out who your roommates will be. The list follows; Dizzy and Foulmouth, Calamity and Beeper, Hamton and Plucky, Sneezer and Furball, Babs and Shirley, Yakko and Dot…

(Buster and Fifi put on a shocked face)

Buster: Uh-oh.

Fifi: (Jumps up) Viva Lamoure!

Buster: Bugs, please don't leave me in a room with her. I'll surely die if I stay with her!

Bugs: Relax, Buster. There are an odd number of students, so you'll have to share a room her and Wakko.

(Buster looks at Wakko who has his tongue sticking out smiling)

Buster: Okay, I feel a little better.

(Buster turns around and finds Fifi close up to him)

Fifi: Izn't et wonderful. Can vous not feel ze love, my sweet lettle love muffin? I certainly can.

Buster: Heaven, help me.

(Everyone was now at the Hotel Eiffel Villa Garibaldi (real hotel in Paris) where Bugs gave everyone there room keys)

Bugs: Here ya go, kid. Good luck.

Buster: I'll need it.

(Buster, Fifi, and Wakko were then seen walking together)

_That's the end of this chapter._

_Next time, on Tiny Toon Adventures…_

Babs: I just can't stand the fact of those two together!

Shirley: Like, calm down Babs.

Babs: CALM DOWN! How can I calm down when my closest friend is crushing on my boyfriend!

Buster: I don't know why, but suddenly, I feel something towards her.

Yakko: Disgust?

Wakko: Weirdness?

Dot: Ill?

Buster: I- I- I think I'm in love with her.

Yakko: The city, Babs. It's gotten to him!

Babs: (gasp)

Buster: I don't know why. I just- Just-

(Fifi puts her finger on his lips)

Fifi: It's alright. You don't have to say anymore.

(They look at each other, eye to eye)

(The building explodes)

Everyone: AHHHHHH!

(Everyone looked at the sight of the damage)

Dot: Oh-no! Yakko! Buster!

Plucky, Babs, Hamton: Buster!

Wakko: I can't believe it.

(Everyone was seen crying at Buster and Yakko's funeral)

Fifi: Why must this happen?

Dot: I don't know, but where ever they are, I hope they email us the place.

Buster: Where are we?

Yakko: Heeeeeeeeeey! Is anyone out there?

(Yin from "Yin Yang Yo!" comes in the scene)

Yin: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Uhhhh. What exactly does all of this have to do with the story?

Yakko: Nothing, it's just fun

_The Tiny Toons are in Paris, France. Will Buster find true love or torment on this trip? Will Fifi finally get Buster? Am I reading the right monitor? Find out when chapter 7 comes in 2013!_

Babs: 2013? We can't wait that long!

_I was joking._

Babs: Oh. Eh-heh-heh. I'm going to hurt the writer badly for making this story.

Buster: Heads! YES! I get to do the OPENING!

(Buster's foot grabbed a hose and fell down the ladder)(Buster hangs from hose and is very close to Fifi)

Fifi: (Smooch*) I luv you, mon amour.

Babs: Yep, I am going to hurt the writer very badly.

_End of Chapter 6_


End file.
